Halo: Covenant slave
by hey there i'm the lemony pear
Summary: A passenger aboard UNSC space cruiser is ejected out into space a lone and without help he thought he was doomed that is until, he is rescued but not by who he hoped it would be. See inside rated MA for sex
1. Authors note

**Hi there Halo fans I recently got interested to write a lemon story for Halo. I saw this idea from a lemon request from a different category but the story never published or worked on. So I decided to write it for him the idea: A passenger or solider is ejected in a escape pod from a covenant attack and is captured by an all female covenant crew. They for a while think of what to do with him either report him or kill him, but when they find out he isn't important for information regarding an attack they decide to keep him alive to be their slave wink wink.**

 **I am into anthros so he is most likely gonna be one thought about naming him Tod Martin, and I need names for the female covenant crew. What do you think he should be civilian or soldier? I was thinking civilian because my idea had him having absolutely no idea what to do since he is captured by the covenant. Also it may take a while for me to update stories because when I write it comes randomly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Well here is the chapter you have been waiting for. This story is also co written with The mysterious lemon Alistair is his OC**

 **The most recent Halo game I have played was Halo 4 and I do know some of the lore, if I get things wrong I am sorry so things will be different and or inaccurate in this story.**

A UNSC escape pod floated in empty darkness of space with only one inhabitant."Hello?! anyone can anyone hear me? I need help!" A voice frantically said."If anyone can hear me I need help my name is Tod Martin and I have been stranded in space for 5 days, please I need help." When he heard no reply Tod groaned in frustration. He sat down on the seat in the pod, his stomach growled for anything to digest. Tod sat down slumped in his seat groaning. He hoped that he would rescued soon and reunite with his friends and Cherry. The thought of saying Cheery's name brought a smile to his face and made his stomach growl."God I shouldn't have gone on with that stupid bet." He stared out into space looking for any hope of rescue."Get in the pod and show us that you can actually do something for once in your life." He said aloud closing his eyes."I wish I could tell Cherry how I feel about her..." Then everything went black.

Creek... thud! Tod woke up to the pod hitting something he looked out the window to see some crates with... UNSC written on them."Ah ha! ha! I knew it I knew someone would come through!" Tod scrambled out of his chair only to fall onto the floor. He scrambled to open the escape pods door and the blinding light shined in. Tod covered his eyes and a tall figure blocked some of the light. He couldn't see who but he ran up and hugged them.

"Oh thank you! thank you! I have been stuck in there alone for 5 days with anything to eat or drink." He cried tears of joy into the figures chest. (For now when it's like this it means the Sangheili are talking in their language)

 **(Get off me)** Tears of happiness was replaced with fear. That wasn't english it spoke. He removed himself from the figures chest and looked around. He saw unggoys or grunts, hunters, jackals, a few elites. He looked up to the person he was hugging to be met with a brute looking down at him disgustingly, he was also really close to her huge bust at least it wasn't a guy but would a female be worse?

Tod smiled nervously and slowly tried to back into the pod, only for the brute to punch him in the face making him fall to the ground, and he was dragged away by some grunts. **(Do you think he is with the humans?)** The sangheili on the left asked. This one wore sangheili stealth armor but with a flat face helmet. **(I'm not sure, I've never encountered this creature could be from another planet, but he was found in the same pod used by the humans so he must be with them.)** The one on the right said this one wearing sangheili ranger armor. The two looked at the female brute. **(We will get him scanned and see if our database has anything on his species.)**

Meanwhile with Tod

The grunts in charge of putting Tod in a cell until they get orders on what to do with him. The grunts found Tod to look cute when he is sleeping though he has a bruise on his face from the punch, and they also stripped him of the clothing that could be used to hide a weapon basically leaving him naked except for his skin suit which would be only used for spartans soldiers. Why did he have one?

Tod slowly awoke holding his face in pain and he looked at the grunts who aimed their weapons at him."Ahh! no please don't kill me." Tod said raising his arms. His stomach growled causing him to hold it in pain and bend over. The grunt in the red armor said something to the yellow one on the right and left, the grunt with the yellow armor watched Tod closely and a couple of minutes later, the red grunt came back with a plate of what appeared to be..."Is that food?" The vulpine tried to reach for the plate only for the yellow grunt point her plasma gun at him."Please I haven't eaten in 5 days." The unggoys looked at each other and shrugged."Um **(Please let me eat I haven't eaten in 5 days I'll do anything)** "

The grunts were surprised that Tod can speak their language. This made them smile mischievously the yellow unggoy removed her armor and stripped naked and stood in front of Tod and grabbed him by the muzzle and lowered his face to her crotch.'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.' He thought. The grunt urged Tod to lick her pussy he stuck his tongue out and locked it.

The grunt sighed in pleasure and laid down and spread her legs more. Tod found her to taste like lemony candy he licked her outer lips and then went right into her vagina. She squirmed in pleasure moaning in her language. **(More slave more!)** She petted his head and he shoved his tongue deeper into her.

She wrapped her shorts legs around Tod's head and let out a high pitched scream and released her juices on his face, he gladly lapped it up and drank it down desperately to quench his thirst. It was the the only liquid he had to drink in 5 days so he will take what he can get, he lifted her off the ground and opened his maw wide while he spread her lips trying to get as much cum out of her to drink. In a few minutes the grunt went limp Tod put her down gently and looked at the grunt in front of his cell door, she had already taken her armor off and had been masturbating to the scene in front of her.

She smiled and walked over to Tod and pushed him onto the floor and sat on his chest, the grunt stared down at Tod who was a little uncomfortable while her juices dripped down his skin suit, leaning forward the grunt locked lips with Tod.

Tod can feel her tongue brush against his teeth wanting access, not wanting to be denied the possibility of eating something he parted his teeth and her tongue slid in. Her mouth tasted sweet and they exchanged saliva, he had to admit she tasted good probably because he hadn't any sustenance in 5 days.

The vulpines tongue explored evey crevice in her mouth the roof of her mouth. Her cheeks and everywhere in between. Tod and the grunt parted for air and he put two fingers into waiting snatch and rubbed her walls for a minute. Then she lifted herself onto his face her scent fills Tod's nose he licks his lips then her lips and dives right in.

The grunt rides the vulpines face, she rubs his soft hair she can feel her orgasm is near and she lets out a sigh when Tod sticks his tongue deep inside her, that was the last straw and she lets out all her fluids onto the vulpines face who gladly drinks it down like water.

The grunt falls over limp with a smile on her face. After the grunt went limp Tod went to the plate and took a good look at what he was gonna eat. It appeared to be left overs judging by the amount on it. The meat didn't look like anything from what the mess hall served back on the ship before he was ejected.

Picking it up he held it to his face put in his mouth and swallowed, it wasn't that bad the vulpine immediately ate what ever meat was on the plate and licked it. Feeling satisfied on food and the female cum he drank he laid down and closed his eyes hoping things will get better for him..

Third person POV

Alone in a holding cell of a covenant ship . A young man about five foot eight with white skin, black hair and grayish eyes. The holding cell is a large by human standers, with little comforts. The air in the cell was cold as the young man is shivering in his cell. The furnishing of the cell is minimal a pupal metallic slab of metal to sleep on, a pool of what appears to be water in the center of the room. The force field acting as a door suddenly opens as an armed Sangheili with green slitted eyes and gray skin who is obviously female due to her curvy, thin frame. She walked up to the young man who is now sitting in the corner of the cell. She walked up to him holding a metal cup.

Young man's POV

'How did I even end up here' I pondered before the strange purple force field opened and an elite who has a feminine appears but I shouldn't say that out loud. The elite walked up to me "Drink human," she said the voice which sounded feminine. I reached for the metal cup and looked into it. Inside the cup which is about a quarter of a full of thick liquid. The smell of the liquid was sweet, intoxicatingly so. "Drink it, the liquid will not harm you" she stated once again. I drink the liquid and it was sweet and salty. After I finished I have the cup back to her.

"It tasted good, what was it" I couldn't help but ask. "Don't worry I promise there is a lot more from where that came from." She said as she walked out of the cell with her hand near her placed in between her legs.

I fell asleep a little bit later however, it was short-lived as I was wakened by the same female guard who me that drink. "Human we have visited to offer you a choice." I looked up at her, giving her my full attention. "You will receive better accommodations, clothing, and food if you agree to join us and obey every command given to you by a member of this ship," she stated. I think this offer sounds strange but considering my current living conditions how could this make my life worse. I replied with "I accept your offer."

The female then handed the human who is currently wearing rags a red robe with the covenant symbol on the back. "I must inform you, human, that this ship is the maiden of darkness and it is run by an all female crew" The words she just said made just realize why I have been given the special offer. "perhaps if I just do what they say and keep my head down they might just let me live long enough to be liberated by UNSC.

After I put on the robe I believe I should ask what her name is. "If I may ask what is your name?" The Female elite gave her version of a grin before stating "My name is Lema'Dracamee and I am a Sangheili. I simply nodded. "Good now come with" She said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note Sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while but I told you it may take awhile for me to update also Alistair belongs to "The mysterious** **lemon** " **by the way there may be some spelling errors sorry about I this on my phone** **and I let auto correct fix my errors but sometimes it changes it to a different word.**

 **(So do you think he may be a spy for the humans or someone else?)** A sangheili with the ranger armor asked without her helmet on. She had removed most of her armor feeling no need for it currently, plus she felt a little hot in it not to mention her helmet was too tight and it was placed on her side on the desk she was sitting on, legs and arms crossed looking at the sangheili in chair typing away at her holo screen.

This sangheili liked being at the desk comfortable just sitting there providing info to her comrades and finding weaknesses they can exploit in vehicles against humans. Which wasn't that hard considering the powerful fire power the covenant had. Her eyes glued to her holo screen finding anything relating to their prisoner. **(No nothing in our records about the prisoner yet.)**

 **(He looks kinda cute don't you think Kosa?)** The sangheili asked the ranger armored sangheili. She simply just shrugged. **(The unggoys have apparently taken a liking to him really quickly since he arrived yesterday.)** Kosa said.

 **(Thinking about giving him a go?)** The sangheili at the desk asked her eyes not leaving the screen. **(Maybe, what about you? I don't think I've seen you fuck anyone we see attractive enough to even let them stick their tips in us.)** The sangheili at the desk blushed purple and replied with. **(Well I get nervous and I may do something that will make them see I am vulnerable and weak. I don't want the enemy to see us weak especially our male counterparts they think we can't handle things like this than them.)** Just then a notification on her holo screen came up.

 **(I just got a report that a wrecked UNSC cruiser was searched for anything still usefull and they managed to find some computers containing encrypted data, were not sure what is on it, but can probably find out the humans next plan of attack and see if they have anything about our prisoner and his species.)**

( **On second thought, I think I'll pay the prisoner a visit also, let me know if you found anything interesting to me about him.)** Kosa picked up her helmet and walked off to the holding cells while rubbing her crotch along the way.

Holding cells

 _Hmm_ Tod's eyes flickered open to his now dim lit cell. He smacked his lips that still had traces of female cum from before. Sitting up straight he stretched himself and sighed as he heard a pop! followed by a crack.

Growl...

Tod put a hand onto his stomach, he felt hungry again. He turned to the entrance to his cell which was now locked with the shield barrier. He didn't know whether it was to set stun you if you touched it, to knock you out upon touch, but he was sure that anyone on the other side can hear him. So he called out.

"Hello?" His field of vision limited since he can only see a wall."I'm hungry I need to eat!" Tod yelled. After a few minutes he can hear the sounds of soft footsteps approaching and it was the same sangheili from the the hanger where his pod was brought in.

She leaned her back against the wall her left leg across the right and arms crossed her eyes analyzing him. He felt nervous he didn't know if they would decide to feed him to some beast they had for a pet or make him fight to the death with one. Neither said anything to each other and Tod felt awkward being in a skin suit basically naked in front of the woman, sure they are aliens but they are women and he wasn't really good with girls maybe that's why Cherry never noticed him.

( **How did you end up out there?)** Kosa asked but got no answer. **(Are you enemies with the humans? or were you fleeing from one of our phantom ships?)** Tod stayed silent. Kosa sighed irritated all week she had to deal with extra shifts less sleep less time to relax and today she was given a day off due to no activity in this area, until they found this creature. The imprisoned vulpine avoided eye contact with her.

 **(If you are uncooperative my superiors will assume you are an enemy and will be killed. Since we have no information you yet will examined alive then killed and dissected, but since you ate out those grunts they will assume your willing to be a fuck toy for us to do what we please.)** Kosa said despite being told that they have possible information about the vulpine. Tod gulped nervously. 'Great what do I do now? if I tell them I am in the UNSC they will kill me, no wait! I ate out those two grunts that's gotta do something for me right?'

Kosa kept her gaze on the vulpine as he looked everywhere but at her, thinking on his answer she smiled slightly this brought her amusement **.(I was made aware you can speak our language. Usually a human would be equipped with a translator to understand us. To take the time to learn our language and to be coincidentally found drifting alone in space to be picked up by us, I'm starting to think your pod was sabotaged on purpose.)** Kosa walked up to his cell and pressed a button the side and the shield to his cell shut off and she pulled out her energy sword holding it up to his throat. Tod backed up to the wall feeling the intense heat from her weapon.

He had to think of what he was going to say unless wait... suddenly the heat left his throat and started going downward... **(I should kill you or better yet torture you...)** She trailed off the energy sword downward stopping at his crotch. She looked at him with a sadistic smile and Tod couldn't help but stare at her cleavage those plump breasts of hers made Tod less nervous and a little uncomfortable in his skin suit. Kosa's looked down to see his bulge getting bigger.

 **(Your aroused by this a masochist? you like pain, good this will be more fun to enjoy then!)** Before Kosa could do anything Tod grabbed her arm and said."Wait! okay okay! I am in the UNSC I lived on their vessel and I was really stranded out there I was shot out by accident because of my stupid decision to impress someone, I enlisted to become a solider weeks ago." Kosa was unimpressed either he was lying or telling the truth and if so his story is sad. If he eat out those grunts maybe that meant he tried to have sex in that pod and got ejected out? Her eyes moved to his hand that held her arm for a few seconds Tod quickly let it go.

She holstered her energy sword and grabbed his bulge and squeezed lightly making the cornered vulpine tense up and groan in pleasure. **(I believe you only because no one lies to me when I interrogate them especially when I'm angry.)** Her face was right in Tod's who moved his head to thr side. **(How many have you killed?)** She growled. "What? I don't know what your talking abou- ahh ha ow!" Kosa squeezed him harder."How many sangheili have you killed?!" She said a little louder and in english surprising the vulpine."None! I haven't killed anything I just take care of their equipment." Tod let out a sigh of relief when she let go of his crotch.

"Okay then." She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the ground in between her legs."Now eat me." Tod gulped and nervously looked back up."What's wrong? you ate those grunts out and why not me? anyone would kill to get a taste of glorious sangheili pussy." She brought her energy sword out again."It's just I'm really hungry and I (Kosa growls and Tod whimpers) I ask for something to eat." Kosa grabbed Tod by the ear and brought him up."Eat me out and we will see." Kosa then put the Fox back and unlached her own skin suit crotch revealing her purple slit.

The vulpine breathed in her scent so sweet so... intoxicating he must have some! Tod's eyes glowed pink for a split second His desire and thirst kicked back in and her grabbed her by the ass and shoved his tongue right in her.

Kosa let out a gasp of pleasure and bucked her hips against the Fox's muzzle and moved her free hand onto his head to keep him there. Her clawed fingers scratching his head and she gripped his hair as he circled his tongue around her outer lips then licking the sides moving his tongue back and forth on the left for one minute then the right for another he did the same on top and bottom of her pussy."Ah! there we go at least I can still enjoy what was supposed to be my day off ah!" Tod opened his muzzle and grazed his teeth against her sensitive lips and he kissed it, sucked it, and licked it he treated her pussy like it was some divine gift.

Kosa let out a high pitched shriek her juices flowing like a river, with a strong push more and more of her juices flowed out of her and the vulpine drank it all up like a keg challenge with no difficulty what so ever."Fucking yes!" Kosa screamed she had her right arm which the energy sword in it still on and punched the wall. A crackle and sizzle came out as the sword was buried in the wall stopping at the grip. Gulp gulp Kosa looked down at her prisoner or fuck toy to see him suckling her pussy wanting more of her delicious sangheili juices and looked up at her with cute eyes.

The vulpine gave her groin a few licks and gave her pussy another long wet sloppy kiss. 'Damn he's good I wonder why he acts like a Virgin when ever we demand an eat out, I wonder- oh by the rings!' Tod played around with her ass cheeks he made out with her lower abdomen, thighs, and pussy.

Feeling she deserved more from her week of extra work she moved the vulpines head away from her glistening entrance and left."Stay prisoner." She said politely as one would do to a dog, and walked out of his cell swaying her hips sexily. Tod's tongue stuck out of his mouth panting like a dog as he waited for his sangheili interrogator to come back but suddenly, his lust for her started to fade away and his hardening manhood went soft and he stopped panting as his stomach growled once again.

"Oh no what if she wants sex?" Tod stood up and scratched his head smelled the air. It still smelled of Kosa's pheromones and he got the urge to stick his dick some into a hole for a second but then thought of his friends and cherry."What would they say if I had sex with the enemy... would they care?" He sat down on his bed thinking. Tod's week was horrible as Kosa's but at least she wasn't stuck out in space. Maybe what if she was just gonna get something to feed him yeah that's probably it, and if she wanted sex maybe they didn't want to have sex with him besides being eaten out.

In his past Tod had crushes but they rejected him either gently or straight up in disgust because he wasn't human or they weren't interested in a relationship. His friends told him about their one night stand stories and how great it felt, they made it sound so easy yet when he tried himself it would always end in failure.

Tod was brought out of his thoughts when he smelled something foreign and delicious, he sniffed like a dog looking for a scent he followed the smell out of his cell but before he could even set foot out, Kosa came around the corner. She held a trey with what looked like steak except with a grey and dark color steam visible from it meaning it must've been freshly cooked, and on the side was some clear liquid what he assumes is water. The sangheili's skin suit was all the clung to her but she still .

She stood in front of Tod whose mouth watered at both her and the meal she had prepared for him, he reached for the steak looking item, only for his sangheili captor to pull it away from him."Ah ah." She waved her finger in his face then rubbed her finger on the part of the meat that wouldn't burn, covering it in the meats juices. Then she shoved her finger into the vulpines mouth who sucked on it. It was sweet and salty her claw did bother him though but she was careful in not poking him. Kosa pulled out her finger covered in his saliva and rubbed it off his chest.

Putting the trey aside the horny sangheili moved Tod onto his bed which could fit two people. Did they expect they would do it right here in the cells with other detainees? She fondled his crotch area using the slit made for them to stick it out and pee. She pulled out his half hard dick, examining the organ. It was thick and the color which was pink, a few veins visible. She leaned forward and inhaled the scent."Mmmmm, you smell good be honored Tod Martin, you are about to pleasured by a high ranking sangheili." She moaned.

Bringing out her tongue she gave his dick a long slow lick from base to tip."Nice taste." She gave it another lick swirling her tongue on his cock, while swirling her head then deepthroating him and moaning sending vibrations through his cock. Tod let out a pleasured groan as Kosa sucked on his manhood, the feeling was indescribable!

His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted. He can feel the tip of his manhood touching the back of her throat and the extra set of teeth on her mandibles added more pleasure, feeling it graze his cock along with her tongue under his dick as she slowly reached the tip again.

The sangheili stopped sucking on Tod and straddled him. She grab hold of his of his member and used her other hand to spread her lips with the other and immediately slammed herself onto his member, causing a sigh of pleasure from Kosa and a whimper of pleasure from Tod who instinctively thrusted upward as she landed.

Kosa rocked herself back and forth left and right enjoying the feeling of his thick member move around as her walls contract around him. Her vagina was already leaking a lot of juices making it easier for him to slid in and out of her tight cavern. Kosa began to bounce up and down on his hard shaft, her boobs moving as she did and Tod's eyes were glued to them. He sucked on her right nipple and she responded by putting a hand behind his head and pushing him against her breast.

Tod put his put his hands on her ass cheeks she moaned in response and forced her down making her stop bouncing on him and then flipped them over so he was on top."How dare you switch your position without my permis-." Tod opened his maw wide and engulfed her left breast while his left hand fondled her, and the right hand rubbed her clit and groin as Tod thrusted into her."Fuck that's good!" Kosa moaned leaning her head back in pleasure as she stared at the ceiling of the holding cell and listening to the schlck and skin slapping sounds that the vulpine made every time he thrusted into her love hole.

He passed her cervix and kept hitting her womb with the head of his dick. 'I haven't had a fuck this good in... well ever!' Kosa looked down the vulpine that was pounding her. He had a ferocious look to him in a arousing way his fur ruffled a little, his canines visible as he tried to wrap his mouth on her huge boobs that a human could have through plastic surgery but sangheili are born bigger endowments Kosa, was more endowed and so was Tod, very endowed."So... tight."

He said through gritted teeth."Yes it is keep suckling on my breasts!" Kosa smirked pushing Tod back onto breast. Kosa can feel his shaft twitch as she reached an impossible level of tightness."I think I'm cumming." The vulpine growled."Yes good that's it, cum in me you have the honor in cumming inside of Kosa 'Krafam you and you only can cum inside this sangheili, now cum in me!" Kosa and Tod groaned as they released their fluids in and on each other. Tod released 20 shots of cum into her womb. While Kosa released a river of cum around his cock blocked off by the vulpines dick which was still being thrusted into her churning the cum being pumped in womb.

They lay there in the after glow together Tod using her soft bosom as a pillow but he was nudged by Kosa who still had a expecting look on her face."Don't think of this as a compliment but at first I thought you wouldn't be a good lay, but you proved me wrong now, I want more of what you have to offer." Kosa leaned back and unsheathed her energy sword."Unless that's all you have." Tod not wanting to die right now, gulped and layed on his side with his cock still inside her hard as a rock, lifted her right leg and snaked his arm from under her waist and held onto her stomach continued to please the sangheili with all he can give.

The energy sword was sheathed and Kosa's grip on her weapon weakened as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her and Tod's cum still churning inside of her while his balls slapped against her pussy, and even put his tail to use by wagging it on their genitals adding a pleasurable sensations as well as tickling her a little.

Tod licked and kissed the sides of her right breast and his right hand massaged her left breast he kept thrusting and thrusting his cock deep into her panting like a dog, his mind was foggy only focusing on fucking the shit out of this sangheili. He didn't care of what will happen next right now he just wanted to cum. The vulpines thrust became more wild more powerful was put into his hips until slap slap squirt."Ohhhh." They moaned simultaneously falling on their backs in the afterglow.

Kosa looked at Tod with a tired look."Impressive looks like I won't have to kill you after all." She lay there with the vulpine for a few minutes before she got up and awkwardly walked away and left Tod his reward. He quickly ate up the trey and drank down the water she left for him before burping loudly and lying down on the bed once more to sleep.

In another room the sangheili on the computer from before was masturbating to the scene on her holo screen and reached orgasm.( **By the rings that was hot** )

the maiden of darkness third person POV

The young man is following Lema'Dracamee . Though the ship's corridors wondering where they were going. They passed by several members of the crew, all of whom had a lustful look in their eye as the young man passed them . After a while of walking, they soon entered a room with a large bed some furnishing an anole room connected to it that appeared to be a bathroom. The young man continued to look around the room while Lema went into the bathroom. Then about a minute later she came out of the bathroom completely nude.

The young man could only stare in surprise by the creature in front of him. Lema looked at him and ordered him to "Remove your clothing" in a commanding tone. Alistair who knew he had to obey or most likely suffer serious consequences obeyed.

Alistair's POV

I could only look at her as she walked up to me with her extremely large bust that are much bigger than any human woman could have. 'Wow' Shen then pushed me onto the bed before straddling me. Her smell was intoxicating, it seemed to fill the air with a sweet smell that smelled exactly like that drink she gave me earlier. As I looked at her thin curvy form, I could not believe that I am about to lose my virginity to this creature. The thought made me feel a little sick but I suppose this is preferable to death.

I felt a wave of pleasure hit me as she slammed her cunt onto my now hard shaft. I could hear her make a purring sound as she leaned her large bust just below my face due to our height difference. I began to suck on her erected nipple and moments later I felt like I was about to cum but I held it in as moved her head down to speak to me "Tell me that Sangheili females are superior to you filthy human females." she exclaimed which seemed more to be a command than a question. I quickly decided to play along or risk angering her. "Yes, your kind is superior to mine in every way," I state taking my mouth off of her nipple. I at this point cross my legs as the lower half of my body vibrated trying to keep myself from cumming. "Yesss" She breathed. "Even as we rid the universe of your spices you will mate with us, be dominated by us as you watch us glass your homeworld, you will live to satisfy our lust." She once again spoke which apparently sent her over the edge as her inner walls tightened and cum squirted out all over my waist and I could no longer hold back my cum as I squirted inside of her.

She panted for a second before lowering herself to were her mandibles were right above my mouth, Then there was a beeping sound coming from the door. Lema'Dracamee then got off of me and moved over to the door and opened it. Another female Sangheili not wearing armor but a white uniform. "Doctor Vemee I assume you have the serum ready". "Yes, it is she replied" She began walking over to me and that really filled me with worry as if not be forced into sex slavery in order to survive wasn't enuff. She quickly grabbed my arm and injected this purple substance into me. This serum is required for all members of the crew. it will enhance your immune along with energy regeneration, the serum is rarely given to males since it tends to cause over production of sperm cells but in this case, we feel it will be medically beneficial for you."

I paled as I knew what was coming. 'shit', I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

the maiden of darkness Alistair's POVI felt as though my whole body is burning as I tossed and turned on the bed for what seemed like hours before falling asleep.

Alistair's Dream Alistair's POV

Why am I? I wonder as I look around at what appears to be a large office room decorated in a darker style with black finishing and red carpeting completed with dark wooden walls. embedded in the desk is a sleek black computer beside of a mirror I tried to move my body only to realize I am not in control. However, I do gain a moment to peer into the mirror and my look even surprised myself. My hair is slicked black in a professional style while my clothing is a black suit and tie with a symbol that consisted of a red circle and a hand with its index finger pointing at the sky. However, my eyes are what terrified me they didn't seem like my own because they appeared to be full of hate.

When I started pondering why am I here a hand stretched out of the mirror and grabbed my through. What the hell! I screamed in my head

the maiden of darkness Alistair's POV

I launched up from the bed breathing heavily from the nightmare. I \then took note that lights were on in the room and I loved over to see another female sangheili minor wearing blue armor. She was apparently waiting for me to wake up. "Good your awake," She said as she walked over to the side of the bed, "I am here to take you to the dining hall but first," she stated that last part in a seductive tone before grabbing and pulling off my pants revealing my member. I didn't even resist since although I would never admit yet but I am enjoying my time here,

She then moved her head towards my mid region and stated coercing my dick with her tongue. As it slowly became hard from the pleasure she took the whole thing into her mandibles and started sucking which feel so wonderful that I grabbed the back of her helmet on instinct as I shot my load in her mouth. After sucking some more to make sure she got every drop she lifted her head up looked at me. " Your seed is deliciously salty, perhaps some of you humans could be used for something". She stepped away from the bed as I got up to put on my robe. "Come I will take you to the dining hall." she once again stated as I followed her outside of the room. As we walked through the corridors I noted that there are not as many out here as yesterday but I can still smell their sweet feminine scent that permeates the entire ship.

After what seemed like a half an hour going up elevators and thought doors the smell of food finally graces my nose. The dining hall had plates of food already placed on a large table with a variety of chairs to fit the Sangheili and brutes or Jiralhanae as their race are called. The color scheme of the room was purple and red as was the rest of the ship apparently I walked over and sat down as she sat across from me. they were others in the room as well but they all seemed to be either Jiralhanae or Sangheili all of them female.

I looked over to my guide sitting across from me and asked: "Are there any species in this place other then Jiralhanae or Sangheili?" The minor just looked at me before replying with "No it is just our two races." I then looked at my food which was a cup of water and a strange gray meat which was savory.

After all was finished me and the minor left the dining hall. After walking the hallways for a little bit my Sangheili companion apparently has somewhere to go "I need to use the restroom, come" she said as we asked towards a doorway with a picture of what appears to be a female sanghili. "I should stay out here," I said not wanting to injured.

She then grabbed my are and began to pull me with her. "Since you are the only male on this ship, you do not have a choice." When I got a glimpse of the restroom, I could see it is extremely large with a variety of plant life growing on the walls and ceiling giving the room a wonderful sweet scent. We stopped in front of what appeared to be a metallic rack they use to hold their armor. From the looks of things, there are six others in here as well. She removed her armor leaving only a black long sleeved skin tight shirt and pants.

She then grabbed my arm again leading me through the room. I looked over to see what appeared to stall but they had no door giving me a glimpse of females with their pants down, most likely doing their business. We kept walking until she turned into a stall pulled her pants down before sting on a large red toilet that looks similar to those they have on earth but larger and alien in appearance. I am shocked that she is doing this right in front of me so casual. She then looked a me "We are going to clean ourselves so remove your clothing" She said as I heard the obvious sound of water hitting water. After a few seconds, she got up and completely removed her pants and shirt.

She grabbed my arm one again and lead over a doorway covered in what appears to be plant vines and the sight that greeted him was a large room with water trickling down from the ceiling on all sides of the room however the center of the room was dry but the pace was covered in greenery on the walls and ceiling. however, the sight that greeted my eyes were four completely nude female Sangheili standing in the falling water that mimics rain.


	5. Chapter 4

I just stood there for a second Then all of the sudden I saw myself in a black suit with a tie bearing a symbol that consisted of a red circle and within that red circle is a hand with its index finger pointing at the sky. It is me from my dream. He was glaring at me with hate filled eyes "You will give me back in control of my body" Said the apparition. Then my head started to hurt as if something was eating my head as a bunch of memories that are mine yet not my own as if.

I suddenly felt a hand push me forward causing me to fall to me knees ad slide until my face it something warm, firm yet wobbly and it smelled strange. I then moved my head back and opened my eyes to find the bare butt of a Sangheili. I could feel my cheeks heating up while there was another scent that suddenly made me hard that appeared to be coming off her whole body but is extremely prominent in her nether. The head of the Sangheili turned to look at me. I suddenly felt nervous due to the fact I just violated her accidentally

"I see you like my ass," She said almost giggling. Then she bent over, lowering herself while lifting her butt in the air "Then stick your dick in it." She started with a seductive tone. I quick took a look at the other girls in the room to find them walking closer obviously to observe. As I did as she told me feeling her warm body touching me while my shaft buried itself in her large tight ass. As I began to thrust I feel whatever has taken hold on my mind weaken as the pleasure began to fill my body and the image of myself faded. I trusted several times feeling stronger both physically and mentally with every thrust.

She then started to moan as the sound of our flesh slapping together mixed with the falling water. After continuing for a few minutes I could no longer hold my cum in. When I finally hit orgasmed, I quickly realized it feels somehow different more pleasurable and noticeably longer as a massive unnatural amount of cum completely filled her ass. I then felt her lower half vibrate as her cum exploded out her pussy

I then pulled out of her and fell to my knees as large drops of cum fell out of her ass. I then took a deep breath to as a female with green reptilian eyes and your common gray Sangheili skin walk up to me. "It appears the serum has taken effect, but there is only one way to find out" she stated seductively as she grabbed my head and jammed it between her legs. All I could smell were sent when caused me to instantly get hard, she then she pushed me onto my back before straddling me.

She proceeded to ride me before lowering her head and pacing and giving me their version of a kiss, while lustfully sticking her tongue in my mouth. after a few minutes of pure pleasure, before she came all over my midsection. Then I filled her with my cum as the pleasure became too much for me. When she got off me she looked toward the other women in the room "I think he's had enough for now" I suddenly felt and the word around me started to darken.

I was once again in the office however inside of being set behind the desk it was my other self-seated there. I was now looking at myself dressed in the suit glaring at me. "I will take my body back," he said. I the suddenly felt as if a hammer hit my head while memories fast before my eyes when a realization hit me. "You are an accident, do you remember now, I just unlocked the memories?" he asked calmly. I glared back at him "I know just about everything now." I replied while a feeling of dread filled my chest. I know now that I am a different personality born of an accident involving the production of an experimental mind-altering truth serum but when the space station was attacked by a rogue group of covenant soldiers setting several parts of the serum production laboratories on fire causing Alistair to breathe in a lot of the chemical's fumes before escaping.

My glare turned into an angry one as I remembered more about the real Alistair Forter founder of the Index corporation a mega corporation that is run by a secret board with an unknown agenda. Alistair who is head of the shadowy board is somehow keeping his goals hidden from me, however, I tell he has ill intentions but for who is unknown to me.

"I am afraid I will not let you learn of my intentions but don't fret I will completely consume you all together and reverse whatever those unclean creatures did to my body," he stated saying the last bit with disgust. I could literally feel his hate it cause the room to vibrate a bit as if hit with a small earthquake. "The chemical in my blood should have only lasted for a couple of days however since you keep having sex with those hideous creatures the chemicals life has expanded...but don't get your hopes up the chemicals like can only increase so much."

I looked him right in the eyes before asking "What are you saying?" "I am saying you only have two weeks at most before I completely devour you," he stated with a gleeful undertone as I felt that he enjoys the suffering of other. "They always said I am a total sadist and there right I am a little sadistic" he then started laughing.

I felt angry and sickened that I am a part of this evil man. "I will stop you, I will buy everyone time even if I have to fuck every woman on this ship. When you consume me you will remember this you reap what you sow and believe me you will remember me as the one who defiled your body" I felt a feeling of courage as I gave my speech to the monster before me and then everything went dark as I felt myself begin to wake up.

 **Guys I am so sorry for the long wait** **this chapter was written by my co author my chapter is still being written and I'm not sure when I'll post**


	6. Chapter 5

Tod lay unconcious in his cell, while outside a jackal and the sangheili with the stealth armor. First the elite quietly made her way onto Tod's face who had his mouth open while snoring, she already had her lower torso uncovered and stood on the bed her feet on either side of his head and crouched down feeling his warm breath on her pussy sending a tingling feeling up her spine. She heard Tod sniff her pussy unconsciously."Mmm." Tod smacked his lips and licked her wet pussy lips a few times but then started to go slow. He was teasing her with his tongue and he wasn't doing it on purpose well not conciously anyway, the sangheili above him released moans but since she was good at being undetected by enemies even if she was right next to the them her moans were barely audible.

The female above him let out a gasp as the vulpine beneath her lightly bit her lips grazing her pussy with his sharp teeth before kissing those spots and then snaking his tongue in her pussy wiggling all the way, she was shivering with pleasure she groped her breast as he worked his skills on her. *Fumble flap* The sangheili turned her head behind her to see the jackal she came with removing the flap on Tod's crotch and releasing his soft cock and jerking it to life. The jackal brought his cock into her mouth and immediately began to suck him off bobbing her hard back and forth while weighing his balls, the vulpine let out a pleasured groan as he continued to eat out the sangheili in his sleep.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and gave out a light groan as she sat on his face causing his jaw to be forced open (His jaw is wide open so his tongue would still be in her pussy) and released her juices down his throat causing the vulpine to wake up. Meanwhile the jackal moved her head from Tod's cock and jerked him off with her hand making a squelching sound and licked his balls. She used her front teeth to lightly bit his sack skin and pulled back before releasing it, she wanted more so she got on top of him and slowly took him in slowly to adjust to his size, she went down a little further taking half of him, then the 3rd, and then finally all of him.

The jackal bounced on his cock letting out some kind screeching groan while her sangheili friend got oral treatment from their captive. Tod panicked, he thought they going to kill him but that thought was thrown out of his head as he felt hands on cock, then a mouth, and then a pussy engulfing his shaft and realized that the thing on his face was another sangheili come to relieve herself on him.

Letting out a silent moan the woman above him got on her knees and squeezed her thighs together tightly around his head as she reached her peak. The thick liquid went down Tod's throat and he didn't do anything but swallow his ears perked up from hearing the jackals moans getting louder in pitch as she too was reaching orgasm, and he was half way there. The trapped fox reached up and felt for her breasts but touched her face instead so she guided one to left breast then kept the one on her cheek, Tod groped and fondled the soft flesh groaning as he thrusted upward while his tongue moved around in the pussy of the sangheili above him.

Slap slap along with the moaning was all Tod could hear he softly bit the clit of the pussy he was eating out and then shoved himself deep into the pussy that rode his cock hilting inside of the jackal and they all released their long waited orgasms. As soon as the sangheili and jackals orgasms finished they switched places, the jackal whose pussy was filled to the brim with the vulpines cum which dripped onto his face.

The jackal lowered herself onto Tod's muzzle with squelch and heard it again when the sangheili slipped herself onto his cock and stayed still for a moment. The sangheili moved side to side back and forth loving the feeling of this beast of a cock inside her the vulpines sensitive ears can hear her also purring in pleasure. She started rubbing his stomach which made Tod's tail wag and focused on eating out the jackal as she started to bounce on him as Tod ate out the jackal he tasted his own cum which to him tasted pretty good at least he now knew why they kept sucking him off.

The sangheili kept bouncing herself on the captives cock mating with an unknown species was arousing to her and he was scared of them and he happened to be wearing the same clothing as their enemies dominating him made it more arousing. She reached behind herself and grabbed his tail and brushed it against her soft mammaries and groping her breast with the other hand her prisoner was rapidly thrusting into her matching each other to get the most pleasure out of each other. Soon their moans got louder and more in pitch and then finally."Ohhhhh!/Mmmmm." They both moaned as they reached orgasm again.

Both partners panting Tod especially since he got little air from the pussy on his face thankfully, the jackal got of him but the female sangheili still wrapped around his cock still in a partial lust drunken state spoke in her native tongue.( **Good slave**.) She removed her helmet only revealing her mandibles to give him a deep kiss. Then the sangheili got off him and Tod sat up his cock laying limp on the side with both his and his partners cum on it, he noticed the stealth armored sangheili gesturing for him to follow he was about to to cover himself up but the jackal stopped him. ( **Keep it out**.) She said giving it a lick making it twitch in pleasure Tod obeyed and walked out of his cell with them and exited the holding area. He took note of how the other rooms look better than the holding area seeing most of the crew who also female relaxing not wearing as much armor, he also noticed the looks of lust on their faces grunts staring at his cock licking their lips and rubbing their crotches even heard some wolf whistle at him also could make out a few whispers among them.( **I can't wait for my turn**.)

( **By the rings I never knew anything could have such a large manhood)** **(Hopefully the brute bitch won't kill him before we can get some)** He passed by a grunt who wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and slid her hand all the way to his tip smearing the cum juices on her hand and licked her hand seductively as he looked at her. Suddenly another grunt wanted a taste and grabbed her hand but the other forced her off this caught the attention of the stealth armored sangheili, she said something to the jackal who nodded and separated the 2 fighting grunts also whispering something in their ears making them grin at Tod.

The vulpine felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face the stealth armored sangheili making "A come over here" gesture with her hand and continued walking till they were at the mess hall. The mess hall was decorated in a fancy covenant fashion some strange looking flowers in pots placed around the room and everyone dining on all kinds of gourmet."Your going to the medical room to be examined." The stealth armored sangheili spoke but in a low tone."What why? I'm not hurt." Tod checked himself over making the elite giggle."Your going to be examined because we never encountered your species before and your going to be studied and no were not gonna open you up and look at your vital organs or anything, though our medical examiner can be... let's say thorough in her checkups." She said that last part a little sinister like though hopefully she isn't implying what his paranoid mind already had thought.

"Sit here I'll be right back." The stealth armored elite walked away towards the serving station while the vulpine did nothing in particular. He felt stares on him looking around the room to find almost everyone in the mess hall staring at him the elite next to him sniffed him and made unintelligible noise and stuck a hand out to pet him. **(He is cute and soft)** She rubbed his head and face feeling his soft fur against her scaly hands which he leaned in too. The elite petting him looked down and blushed purple. Tod felt someone poke him in the back and turned around to see a grunt holding what he assumed a treat for him she kept waving it in front of his face. **(Uh no thank you uh someone is getting me something already)** He nervously said. The grunt stopped what she was doing a look of disappointment on her face as she threw the treat on to someone else's trey.

Tod turned back only to be met with a pussy to the face of another grunt who grabbed the back of his head and shoved his nose right into her lips making him take a deep breath of her musk."Hmm mph." He tried to pull back her scent was so alluring and plus she had her plasma gun in her hand so he proceeded to eat her out he was used to it by now. The Fox heard the grunt behind him go under the table and played around with genitals, weighing his heavy balls and long dick and he felt warm breathes on it before she sucked him in but due to her small mouth she was only able to fit a quarter of him. The grunt jerked the part of his cock that she wasn't able to fit in her mouth while trying to wrap her tongue and lips around the meaty stick of his. The grunt removed her pussy from his face and kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth and for the grunt at his waist he moved his hips a quarter of his cock hitting the back of her throat while the rest was jerked off.

Sometime later

The vulpine and grunts orgasmed on/in each other and on the table the grunt sucking Tod's dick couldn't handle the amount of cum pouring into her mouth so she aimed it upward causing cum to fire into the air before falling back down his cock fired with the pressure of a hose. The onlookers opened their mouths to try and catch some of his cum in their mouths eager for a taste of the very delicious cum as they were told. The grunt got up from under the table and shoved his cock into her filling her up with what's left of his orgasm and to make things more pleasurable for the both of them, Tod continued to thrust upwards into her painting her walls white till he stopped cumming. **(I leave you alone to get something for you to eat only to see you got plenty enough)** The stealth armored elite said behind Tod scaring him in seat making his cock move in the grunt getting a moan from her. **(Here eat up then we head to the medical area)** She handed Tod the trey and he ate.

After finishing the meal Tod followed the sangheili back down the hall leaving the two cum filled grunts and a cum covered table and dripping seat they eventually arrived what was obviously the medical area. The doors slid open to reveal a room with gray floors and chrome table and white cabinets and another sangheili in a white covenant uniform. **(I brought the prisoner.)** The white uniformed sangheili turned around and smiled. **(Thank you if you wish to stay you may but you can leave him here with me from what I hear he won't hurt me.)** The stealth armored elite nodded and exited the room. Tod was unsure if she left or was standing outside he looked at his examiner awkwardly staring at each other her eyes specifically looking at his long cock which getting hard slightly from the cool air and the fact that there was a hot female staring at him, clearing her throat she introduced herself.

"I am Nuea 'Dradomai one of the Doctors aboard this vessel there is no need to be scared I won't hurt you." She spoke in a sweet tone."May I ask of your name?" She questioned Tod."Well I thought you would've been informed of my name by now, I am Tod Martin and your crew found my escape pod and brought me here I was forced to eat out some grunts have some sex with the crew and here I am." She wrote on her holo pad sprayed some chemical on the chrome table to sanitize it."I was told who you were I just wanted to see if you would change any details when talking to me now if you could lay on the table and remove your skin suit." Tod did as she asked and took off what covered his body leaving him fully naked to Nuea's eyes. Tod shivered as he felt the cold table touch his skin and gulped as he felt cold hands on his cock and balls."Aren't you supposed to be wearing gloves?" Tod asked while she weighed his balls."Yes but for you I'd prefer a more intimate examination." Nuea winked at him while cock twitched and hardened in her hands.

"What are your species called?" Nuea asked pressing a button that Tod assumes is a recorder."My species is a Fox on earth I'm an anthro version of my species and as I'm aware I have inherited their features." Nuea made a note of that."Did you also inherit their sexual enhancements?"

"Um I guess." Tod shrugged while Nuea checked his teeth, mouth, eyes, and ears."Interesting is that why you were willing to have sex with so many of the crew?"

"I thought I had sex with seven of crew members?" Tod groaned as she squeezed his thick cock tightly."Very thick... many of our crew members had their way with you while you were unconcious." Nuea sniffed the underside of his cock."That explains why my bed was so messy and why sex filled my cell." Tod smiled at the thought that so much women wanted him and couldn't wait for him to be conscious to fuck him, he wasn't sure to be disgusted or aroused by the thought so many relieved themselves without his knowledge."Yes most of the women here get horny after a while thankfully Tuza hasn't gotten to you yet." Right now Tod just assumed this examination was just an excuse for him to be alone with medical examiner because currently her recorder was focused on his genitals and her head was so close to it."Who is Tuza?"

"Tuza is the brute who knocked you out if she got her hands on you the she would ruin the chance at stress relief for me and the members of the cruiser." Nuea went over to the cabinets and took out a machine with a long tube attached to it, she placed the machine next to Tod and put the tube around his cock."Wha wha what are you doing?" Tod panicked and was about to get off the table."Don't worry this is an essence extractor or what the humans would call a penis pump (It may be different for what it''s being used for here) it's used to extract sperms samples from male species for study or tk inseminate a woman and usually when men are alone with this thing they use it to relieve themselves so it's mainly kept locked away from any of them breaking it or contaminating samples." Nuea turned the essence extractor on it made a low humming sound the tube filled a liquid around his cock it felt nice and warm then tightened around his cock drying itself keeping some moisture and then started to pump his cock at a steady pace.'God I love this place.' Tod layed back while the machine sucked out his cum adding to the fact Nuea was weighing his balls still then attached another tube making his heavy balls jiggle.

"Are you filming this?" Tod asked grunting as he came after thirty minutes of stimulation over filling one of the tubes in the machine causing some to spill before another tube was set."Yes don't worry only the women aboard this ship can view it and whoever is given permission to view these tapes, copies will be sent to all staff and even the ship master herself." Nuea picked up the tube and placed it in another machine with more tubes some of which was labeled Rex sample and a few others, she closed it back up and another monitor came on."I've stored your first sample I am going to extract more from you so that I may experiment with your samples since I have a direct source."

For the next two hours Tod had twenty five loads extracted from him a box full of his cum and a lot of it leaking from the machine onto the table then the floor creating a big puddle. Tod was amazed at how many times he can go at it his cock was a little sensitive A LITTLE sensitive after that many orgasms and the machine was beginning to short circuit. Tod was worried it was going to explode or electrocute him but Nuea shut it off and the tightness he felt around cock disappeared and she slid off the tube."I am amazed twenty five loads and we got thirty seven samples probably around 50 if we got the rest on the table and ground and some in the machines wrings wonder how it managed to get in there." Nuea looked the essence extractor over to see cum leaking out from every crevice."Now I want to begin an experiment one I think you will like." Tod was to tired to move so he just layed there on the table and thankfully, whatever Nuea needed was within his line of sight so he can see what she was doing. Nuea filled the a needle tube with some glowing pink liquid and flicked it with her finger then went over to the tired vulpine."That's not gonna kill me right?" Nuea shook her head making Tod sigh in relief."Though there is a chance you could die from exhaustion or if your heart can't handle what comes next."

"Wait what?" It was too late Nuea injected Tod in the outer thigh and emptied it's contents into him causing a small cry of surprise from him."What was that?" Tod asked feeling light headed he tried to sit up right but everything was dizzying."It's a sort of aphrodisiac or 'enhancer' that mainly the women of our race were researching to boost the drive of males to last longer in bed to please us since a lot of male soldiers were called for battle." Tod's body became heated and his cock hardened even harder to the point where it hurt a little, he growled feel the cool spot on table rubbing his balls on that spot to cool himself, that did not help much he felt his balls refill with cum because it felt heavier. Nuea smelt his musk it was stronger this time and Tod's whimpered tossing and turning he rubbed his balls on the cold spots of the table trying to cool off."Okay so adjustments are needed... subject's genitals are responding well but not exactly as intended subject also shows discomfort as if his genitals are being heated." Nuea aimed the recorder at Tod who was desperately trying cool himself off.

Nuea grabbed some kind of lube and squeezed some around Tod's cock and balls."What is this?" He sighed as the burning sensation left but he was still hard."I've prepared for numerous scenarios just in case something like this were to happen but this just coolant lube for equipment it's safe." His cock shined with lube all over him. When Tod's cock was covered with the lube he tried to get his cock out of her grip but she just kept jerking it."Uh I feel better thanks." Nuea just kept on jerking her eyes never leaving his shiny cock."I want to do something." She said in a monotone voice."What-." "I want to try you with the lube on table now." Nuea held Tod by the cock and he obeyed her laying on the table cock pointing at the ceiling which got blocked by Nuea's face which was also a little blocked by her boobs."You got undressed fast." He looked over and saw her uniform neatly tucked on a chair.

Nuea moved Tod back in place and hovered over his cock aiming it at her entrance she slid herself down on him slowly easing her pussy on him moaning and shivering as he filled her depths and the cool lube on her warm walls, after she sat on his thighs butt against his balls. **(So big)** Nuea moaned feeling the outline of the bulge in her stomach."So tight, so warm, so... good." Tod felt great pleasure he wasn't sure if it was the stuff she injected him with or her pussy was that tight either way it felt too good. The sangheili above him rocked back and forth enjoying the audible gut moving sounds though due to his extremely hard cock that pointed mainly upwards she couldn't lean too far, Tod's face displayed an ahego face (If I used the word right)"Right now your reproductive organ will be more sensitive than usual don't worry effects are temporary but your pleasure should be increased." His dick twitched in her as she said that."I want to start now." He tried to move be oddly Nuea stopped him."I want to enjoy the lube a little bit more." Tod whimpered desperately moving his with the little room he had. After too much time about thirty five seconds he had enough grabbing Nuea by the hips he flipped them over taking her by surprise now he was on top and she lay on her back."No more wait must fuck."

"Subjects mind is more focused on sex while in this state I wanna keep that affect." Nuea pressed a button and some chemicals she used on Tod glowed and text in covenant read: Noted. Tod moved his hips back till only his mushroom head was left in and rammed the rest back in her snatch getting a moan from her Nuea spread her legs wider and put her hands on Tod's white tush helping him speed up with more force Tod held onto her shoulders to assist her with this. Nuea was a little tighter than Kosa but the stealth armored sangheili was the tightest he experienced Tod's thrust speed was faster than usual his sensitive cock leaked pre cum smearing it against her walls the sangheili moaned and mumbled incoherently as Tod plowed her depths. Nuea's big mammaries bounced with each thrust when Tod opened his eyes they were immediately drawn to the grey mounds he liked his lips opening wide and placing his mouth on the right breast suckling on it.

Nuea laid her head back and enjoyed the male fox ravage her body then she felt Tod switch to her other breast for a while then he nuzzled himself between her mounds. Tod let loose his load inside of Nuea as her own orgasm splashed on Tod's crotch both their combined fluids spilled all over the table, and Tod collapsed in between Nuea's cleavage both panting from exhaustion."Thanks for that." Nuea said. Tod looked up at her and licked her neck before giving her tits two kisses each."Do you often screw people you have examined on this?" Nuea shook her head."Once, Noma and I role played and we did it on here but I sanitize it right after we are done and make sure it's clean." Nuea gently motioned Tod off her he slipped out letting more of his thick cum to spill out. Tod wiped his crotch with the tissue nearby and Nuea opened the cabinet to his right to use whatever she needed to clean the chrome table, when Nuea was finished she washed her hands and opened a door on the other side of the room and opened gesturing Tod to come in.

Tod only saw one shower, one toilet, and one sink in there the shower was big even for a human but Tod could squeeze in, Nuea stepped in and turned on the shower adjusting the knob to a warm temperature she stepped in and sighed as the water hit her body she turned her head and waved him in."Get in we can get each others backs and probably do some more." She winked. Tod nodded and slowly entered the shower, it was a little small but he wasn't complaining he had a great view of Nuea's grey colored boobs and her ass but he was focusing on not getting hard which was extremely difficult to do right now. Nuea picked up some soap and rubbed it on her arms, her sides, her legs, stomach, and when she started to do her breasts she put the soap in between them and squeezed the soap bar up and down sensually winking at Tod causing his cock to harden.

Tod blushed and tried to think of something to get rid of his erection."Could you get my back?" She moaned Tod nodded and he took the soap from between those jugs and the sangheili turned around and he began to scrub her back and the back of her head. The vulpine heard purrs and slight moans coming from the sangheili when Tod was done with her backside he was about to hand her the soap but it slipped from his hand."Don't worry I got it." Nuea bent over and Tod's fading erection immediately came back when her ass cheeks slipped his cock right in between them causing the fox to groan in pleasure when Nuea stood back up and her cheeks squeezed together. When Nuea turned around Tod's member slipped out and slapped her stomach she looked down and adjusted it so it went right right past her legs.

She started soaping the vulpines body, starting with the upper torso. Nuea finished but didn't get his back yet and she moved downward soaping his legs then then the back and back up to his back staring into Tod's eyes. They both stared at each other as Nuea slowly scrubbed his back before Tod engaged in a passionate kiss with the sangheili, moaning as they felt each other's tongues and the warm water wad over their bodies, Tod placed his hands on Nuea's butt and she placed her free hand on the back of the vulpines head and placed the hand with soap bar under his big balls. They parted for air they moved back for the foxes member to slip into the female sangheili's pussy pounding her against the shower wall."This is the best thing to ever happen to me." Tod moaned his ear twitched as he heard Nuea giggle over the sounds of skins slapping whole she rubbed his balls with the soap bar adding to the pleasure as he came in her.

Nuea had her hands on the shower wall to support herself as the vulpine plowed into her from behind who had his hands on her breasts."Oh yes right there! harder ung!" Nuea shivered when Tod started growling like a beast. The sangheili and the fox yelled out in pleasure as they reached their peak, their combined juices flowing down their legs and down the drain Tod was still pumping though. Nuea slipped him out got down to suck and pump the remaining cum left in him and boy did she have a glass full, when it came to a stop she popped him out and held each other."That was amazing." His partner nodded in approval smiling.

 **Alright so here is my chapter half of the chapter went through a huge change than what you read here right now** **by the way, this story is mainly a lemon story the mysterious lemon will have more of a story aspect on his side, and for now I'm just having my character have sex with the alien races in Halo if you got any suggestion to what you want to see next put em in the reviews maybe I'll use some elements from it.**


End file.
